Happy Birthday, Faker
by Writing In Shadow
Summary: For Sonic's 23rd birthday! Sonic was ready to celebrate his birthday with his friends. When he met up with Tails, the young fox had bad news for the Mobian hero. Everyone couldn't make it to Sonic's party because they were too busy to attend. He was disappointed about the reason, but what happens when a certain black hedgehog shows up? SonicxShadow Fluff. One-Shot! **OLD/EDITED**


_**Happy Birthday, Faker**_

What a wonderful afternoon it was on Mobius. The birds were chirping their tunes and flowers were blooming so they can absorb the midafternoon sun's rays. The sky was blue and white fluffy clouds were visible. Everything was living at a slow pace, except for one blue hedgehog.

Sonic the Hedgehog; hero of Mobius, world's fastest hedgehog, Eggman's archrival, and loved by all, was running around town. The upbeat anthro was on his way to Tails' workshop. Obviously the speedster was happy. He was joyous about today because it was _his_ day. Yes, it was Sonic's birthday. Every year on his birthday, the cobalt humanoid would celebrate it with his friends. They would plan a party, grab a bite to eat, go to the amusement park, and lastly gaze at the evening stars just for the fun of it. What could possibly ruin his day?

Making it to his best friend's workspace, Sonic dashed through the workshop's door. He had a large grin plastered on his muzzle and his face expression showed glee. The orange fox who owned the garage was startled from his friend's arrival. His sky blue eyes were wide and his fur stood on end. When things got calm, the kitsune dusted his fur and then continued to work on his invention.

The Blue Blur walked up to his clever friend and greeted saying, "What's up, Tails?"

Blue eyes met with green. Tails smiled at his "brother" and gave him a small smile.

"You know, the usual," Tails began. "Making machines that would foil Eggman's plans or something that would benefit our search for the Chaos Emeralds."

Understanding his friend's reasoning, Sonic leaned against the workbench and zoned out.

Snapping back to reality, Sonic asked a question that made the young fox's body become paralyzed. The question not only shocked the kitsune, it also worried him. Tails didn't plan _anything_ for Sonic's birthday. He was so fixated with his creation that he _almost_ forgot about his longtime friend's special day. He honestly wanted to "chiil" with Sonic, but he had a lot to do.

"So what do you say, buddy? Wanna have some fun?" The Mobian hero asked with delight.

Laying his ears flat on his head, Tails looked away sheepishly. Sonic's ears perked up from Tails' action. He had a suspicion that something was wrong with his young "brother."

"I'm sorry, Sonic," whispered the kit. "I'm very busy with work and all. Don't take my refusal the wrong way because I _really_ want to celebrate your birthday. It's just… I have to get this done and-"

Sonic placed his gloved hand on Tails' shoulder and replied, "Tails, I understand. Your creations and that intelligent brain of yours protects the world. We can hang out some other time."

Tails smiled with relief. He didn't want Sonic to feel depressed about him not doing their annual tradition.

"I will just go hang out with Knuckles instead."

That statement caught Tails off-guard. What was he to do now? Should he just tell Sonic the bad news or just let the hero find out for himself? If Tails was a good friend, he would choose the first choice.

"Uh, Sonic," Tails stammered. "Knuckles is busy too. If you're thinking about everyone else, I might as well tell you now." He looked down and then boldly faced his best friend. Telling the truth would not only hurt Sonic, but it distraught the orange fox. "Knuckles is watching the Master Emerald, Amy is shopping with Cream, the Chaotix are investigating out in Mobotropolis, Silver and Blaze are in their normal time period, Rouge is on a mission with Omega, and Shadow is doing whatever he does in the afternoon. All of us are very busy, but we promise to make it up to you."

Looking down, Sonic impetuously bade Tails goodbye and left the shop. Sonic wasn't angry... he was just disappointed. All he wanted was to have fun and enjoy the day with his friends. He understood why Rouge, Omega, and the Chaotix weren't available, but what about the others? What happened to Amy? She would _never_ miss her hero's birthday. She would buy him truckloads of gifts and also make a scrumptious cake for him and the guests. And Shadow? His answer was an obvious one.

Without knowing, the carefree hedgehog entered the forest line. He was planning on what to do for his birthday. He didn't want to go to the movies because he's someone who couldn't sit still for at least a minute. He couldn't go shopping because he thinks that's a girl's thing, and hanging out with friends was fruitless.

Burying his face in his hands, Sonic let out a long sigh, showing his true emotion.

"Why so blue, Faker?" A low voice asked as it interrupted his thoughts.

Turning around, the blue furred hedgehog smirked at his visitor. Shadow the Hedgehog; the Ultimate Life Form, son of Black Doom, claims himself to be faster than Sonic, rival of Sonic, and Sonic's dark counterpart, was standing in front of the Mobian hero. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was leaning on his right leg. His facial expression showed no emotion.

"Since when do you want to know about my feelings, Faker?" Sonic asked with a mocking grin.

The dark hedgehog slightly turned away and gave away his famous 'hmph'. He looked back at his rival and admitted, "It's not like I care. I just know that something's wrong when you're not acting like your cheery-like self. Now tell me, what's your problem?"

The cocky hedgehog's smile slowly faded away and he looked down at the ground.

"Well," he started, "Since you're asking, I might as well tell ya. Today's my birthday, but the others are too busy to celebrate with me. I don't blame them though because everyone has their duties. I guess I will have to party all by myself."

That's when it hit him. It may seem like a bad idea, but it'll do. All Sonic needed was Shadow. Sonic gave his comrade a sly smile. Shadow looked at his rival with an arched eyebrow. What was he thinking?

"Hey Shads, are you free for the day?" The blue anthro asked while he wrapped an arm around the gloomy being.

"Yes and why ask?"

"I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me on this special day."

The Ultimate Life Form jerked away from Sonic's friendly grasp and looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Are you serious?! Why would I hang out with someone like you?"

Sonic was not going to give up that easily. Shadow needed to take this opportunity. The low-spirited hedgehog could take the chance of experiencing excitement. Going out could also help out his stress problems.

Pulling two objects out of nowhere, a sly grin appeared on Sonic's face and sneered, "How about we _brighten_ the deal? If you hang out with me _all_ day, I will give you my Chaos Emeralds."

Shadow rolled his eyes because of Sonic's stupid bribe, but if it involved the Chaos Emeralds, he'll be there.

The bribing hedgehog took out his hand, waiting for his rival to shake it. Red eyes looked at his rival's hand, but the black hedgehog shook Sonic's hand anyway.

**. . .**

"This is stupid," Shadow said as they were walking to their destination. "Can we go somewhere that doesn't involve dancing?"

"Quit your whining, Shadow," Sonic retorted. "Remember, I get to choose where to go. If you don't cooperate, the deal is off."

The duo was on their way to 'Stardust Bar and Grill'. It had Sonic's favorite foods and music; pop, rock, and many more. Shadow on the other hand knew he wasn't going to enjoy his day. Wait… _Sonic's_ day. He should've refused Sonic's offer when he had the chance.

They made it to the bar; one hedgehog with a cheesy grin and the other brooding about. A waitress dressed in black and white went up to the two handsome hedgehogs. She was eyeing Shadow a lot, which made the anti-social hedgehog uncomfortable. The server selected a booth for the both of them and went to fetch their drinks.

After retrieving their drinks, the two males ordered. Sonic ordered his usual, a chilidog with a side of fries and Shadow ordered a plain salad with a chocolate chip muffin.

When their food arrived, the hungry blue hedgehog rapidly snatched his meal off the tray. Once he obtained his desired food, he was ready to chug down his chilidog. Shadow's meal was placed in front of him and he began to slowly eat it.

There wasn't much to eat so the rivals ate in a short period of time. Sonic was still chewing the tender meat while Shadow was staring out into the distance. Let's just say that he's not having a 'blast'. The music in the bar was too loud for his liking and the waitresses were flirting with him and Sonic. All Shadow wanted to do was slap Sonic, take the emeralds, and then head home. To lightened things up, the broody hedgehog started a small conversation with the chilidog eating hedgehog.

"Sonic?"

"That's me!" He shouted with pride.

When Sonic abruptly shouted for his response, food flew out of his mouth. Shadow was scowling at his counterpart. The gloomy hedgehog was covered with Sonic's chewed up chilidog. There was chili here and chili there.

"Oops," Sonic said apprehensively, "Sorry, Shads. What were you going to say?"

Wiping the contents off his muzzle with a napkin, Shadow responded, "I was going to ask if you are having fun."

"Not really because this is just the beginning, Shadster," Sonic replied.

After a few minutes of silence, one of Sonic's favorite songs was on the radio. His ears perked up and his lips curled. Getting up, Sonic gestured Shadow to follow. The dark hero shook his head 'no' and the cheery hedgehog playfully rolled his eyes.

Stepping onto the dance floor, Sonic began to dance to the song _Counting Stars_. Sonic slowly did some dance moves, trying to feel the beat of the song. Shadow on the other hand was watching his equal with annoyance. What did he get himself into? Without notice, someone pulled the emotionless hedgehog out of his seat. He was unaware of what just happened. The answer was right in front of him. Amusing green eyes were looking into irritated red eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to dance, Faker!" Shadow yelled over the flamboyant music.

"Come on, Shads!" Sonic shouted over the booming lyrics. "_Live a little_!"

For the first couple of minutes, the obscure hedgehog stood there. Sonic kept insisting him to dance. For the first time in years, Shadow gave up. He gave up because the bubbly hedgehog was annoying him.

"You're so damn persistent, hedgehog!" Shadow yelled.

Moving to get some space, Shadow started to do little dance moves. Sonic was watching intently and so was the crowd. At the right time, Shadow began to breakdance. The cerulean humanoid smiled merrily. In the middle of the song, Sonic breakdanced with Shadow. They were flipping around each other and gave each other high-fives for great effect. Apparently, the crowd was amused. They clapped and cheered for their idols. Later, the energized crowd danced with the heroic hedgehogs. At the end of the song, the duo bowed and received another wave of cheers.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sonic acknowledged while he led him and Shadow out of the bar.

"Where to now," Shadow asked as they exited the restaurant.

"We're going to 'Twinkle Park'. The roller coasters there are awesome!"

Their walk wasn't long because the amusement park was next door. Sonic paid for the tickets while Shadow received a map from the ticket booth. They glanced at the map and right away, Sonic chose the first ride. It was called 'Twister'. It was the fastest, the steepest, and the tallest of all rides. It was king. Shadow was about to leave Sonic's side, but the excited hedgehog clasped his hand on the lonely hedgehog's arm and proceeded to the ride's entrance.

"You're not leaving, Shadow. You promised," Sonic chimed while maneuvering through the line.

"Haven't you noticed, Faker? Keeping promises is _not_ my strength. And one question, do you always act like this when it's your birthday because I feel like your personality changed."

"I guess you can say that. It's either that or I'm just overexcited."

**. . .**

Sonic and Shadow were sitting in one of the karts. The operator was waiting for the riders to get strapped in. Once done, the operator announced the safety rules and such. After the important announcements, the operator told the riders to 'have fun' and to 'enjoy the ride'. The ride was revving up and the karts were slowly going up the rails. Gasps and murmurs were heard from the anticipating crowd. As they reached the top, the karts stopped. Shadow knew what was going to happen. The ride was going to shoot the karts down the steep rails like a rocket. And guess what, he was right. Shadow didn't know how fast the ride was, but all he cared about was holding onto something firm. He felt like he was going to fly out of his seat. Sonic on the other hand was yelling happily with his arms in the air.

"Hell yeah," the blue one screamed. "Shadow, put your arms in the air and scream! I promise you that you'll feel free!"

Shadow scoffed at Sonic's proposition but gave it a try. Instead of screaming, the melancholy hedgehog had his hands up as if he were touching the sky. He had to admit that he did feel free. The wind was hastening through his fur and on his face. They went through a loop and through another loop.

As the ride came to an end, the rivals exited the attraction with fuzzy fur. Sonic was laughing hysterically and Shadow was smoothing out his fur.

"That was the bomb!" Sonic yelled while waving his arms around. His arm-waving caused him to accidentally Shadow.

Shadow scowled at Sonic and then continued his stroll. As they were walking, Sonic caught sight of the arcade.

"Hey Shadow," he said getting the matured hedgehog's attention, "Let's go play some games."

"No," he replied sternly. He looked around for another ride, wanting to get back at Sonic for many things. "Let's go on that."

He pointed at a tall mountain-like structure. The design was named, 'Ice Mountain'. It was a _water_ ride. Sonic gulped and that made the dark hedgehog smirk. Shadow literally dragged Sonic to the entrance. This was going to make him laugh. He couldn't wait to see Sonic's stupid reaction towards water.

**. . .**

"Shadow, please can we leave?! I promise we can do something else that would satisfy you!" Sonic plead.

"No. We're next so get ready," Shadow replied while he hung onto the petrified hedgehog. "And one more thing, Sonic."

"What is it?" He asked groggily.

"_Live a little_."

The quirky hedgehog let out a low growl because of Shadow's mockery. Now he regretted taking the daring devil to the amusement park, but he had to admit, bringing Shadow along wasn't so bad.

Climbing in a small boat, the allies took their seats. A mom and her child were sitting behind them and a couple was sitting in front of them, holding hands.

As they were waiting for the ride to start, Sonic and Shadow felt something kicking their seat. They looked behind and noticed that the young kid was kicking their seat. When he felt the heroes' gaze, he stopped his rude action. They turned forward, but they felt kicking again. Does this kid know how to behave? When the mother left to get her son a lifejacket, Shadow swiftly turned around.

"Hey kid," Shadow said getting the youngling's attention. "Do know how to swim?"

"No," he answered with complete confusion.

"Do you want to know how?"

"No," he said again.

"Then I suggest you to stop kicking our seat," the dark one whispered harshly.

Shadow turned around and lightly chuckled when he heard the child whimper. His moment was interrupted when Sonic lightly nudged him and gave him the not-cool look. The downhearted being scoffed and Sonic apologized to the kid.

The operator gave away his normal directions and started up the ride. There were rails underneath the water that held onto the boats from down under. Sonic was shivering and Shadow was enjoying the soothing ride. It wouldn't be calm for long because they had to go down the mountain range. The first part of the ride was relaxing. They had a radio hidden somewhere that played the sounds of nature so the ride felt realistic.

When the riders neared the exciting part, the sound of a waterfall filled the air. Sonic heard the muffled sounds and his eyes grew wide. He looked at Shadow, who smirked deviously. At the right timing, the strong hedgehog saluted to Sonic. Before the speedster could say anything, the boat entered the waterfall zone. All you could hear was Sonic screaming, "DAMMIT!"

The boat swiftly slid down the watery slope. Shadow was laughing at Sonic's reaction. Reaching the end, a wave of water soaked the riders. Everyone was laughing except for the shivering Sonic. He was rubbing his arms, trying to create warmth.

"You should've seen your face, Sonic," Shadow laughed while he walked alongside his ally.

"I hate you," Sonic pouted. "Curse you and that evil mind of yours. No wonder why you're the son of Black Doom."

They stayed at the amusement park for a while. The sun was down and the stars were up. Sonic and Shadow bought cotton candy and they left the park.

**. . .**

"What next or was that your last birthday wish?" Shadow asked after he finished his fluffy treat.

"How about we relax somewhere peaceful? I'm beat at the moment," Sonic suggested.

The hybrid nodded and they went to a nearby park. As the two were sitting on a park bench, Shadow said something that flabbergasted Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic… for bringing me along…"

"No problem, Shadow. I have to admit, it was nice hanging out with you. Even if you made me go on that nerve-wracking ride," Sonic replied while he stifled another shiver.

"That was payback for making me dance in front of the crowd."

"Whatever…"

"At least you had fun, right?" Shadow asked calmly.

"Yeah, did you?"

Shadow wasn't the one who shared feelings, but just to be fair he did anyway.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic said as he revealed the two Chaos Emeralds. "Here's your winning prize."

The black hedgehog looked at the mystical gems, but looked away.

"I don't need those. You can keep your jewels."

Sonic's eyes widened slightly as he heard his dark counterpart say that. He nodded and then said, "We should head home."

Shadow nodded and the two raced to Sonic's house.

**. . .**

When they got home, Sonic waved Shadow 'goodbye'. The impassive hedgehog nodded for his response, but before he disappeared, he said something that Sonic would _never_ forget.

"Happy birthday… Faker."

Sonic gave Shadow a small smile and then entered his cozy home. Even though it was just the two of them, Sonic would cherish this year's birthday. It was because he spent it with someone who was difficult to come around; someone whose heart that was filled with hurt but gave others happiness. It was Shadow the Hedgehog. Even though his world was filled with grief and darkness, he sheds light on others. That was what made him so special.

Before Sonic went to bed, he looked out the window and whispered, "Thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Sonic nodded to himself as he turned on his living room light. As he did so a big shout was heard from behind.

"Surprise!"

The blue hedgehog turned on his heel and noticed that the gang was in his house! Colorful decorations were hanging here and there on the walls, ceiling, table, and chairs. Amy Rose has baked a cake for her beloved hero. Team Chaotix, Team Rose, half of Team Dark and Team Sonic, and Silver's team have bought the Blue Blur presents. Unbeknownst to Sonic, his friends were waiting for him to come for hours, although they didn't complain about waiting for so long. Why were they there? Sonic had no idea.

"T-Tails? Amy? Why are you here? What is all of this?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "I thought the whole team was busy-"

"Haha! No, Sonic. We were all planning a surprise party for you. I _pretended_ to forget your birthday so we can finish prepping up for your big day," replied the kitsune. He kind of looked ashamed. "Sorry for making you think we forgot. We would never."

Sonic stared at all of his friends' hard work. He felt bad for not being home on the supposed time, but Sonic didn't know about the little celebration his friends were hiding from him.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate the effort you put in for my party, but I had a long day of fun and I'm really tired."

"F-fun?" Amy asked. "What'd you do?"

"Since I didn't know about all of this, I had some fun with someone else on my birthday."

The team was somewhat confused about what he was trying to get at but they shrugged it off.

"It's fine, buddy," Tails chimed in. "We'll celebrate it tomorrow." The kitsune finished his proposal with a laugh.

"You've got that right," Sonic laughed back.

After a moment of laughter everyone headed home for bed. Sonic was excited about having another birthday, but he knew it wouldn't be as special as his whole day with the ultimate life form.

**Sonic and Shadow are so funny when they are together! The remarks they give each other and etc. Anyways, I made this because I heard that it was Sonic's 23rd birthday and I know it was Shadow's birthday as well (including Rouge's and many more). This was just a Sonadow fluff; nothing too intense or graphic. R&amp;R and criticism is allowed (If need be). I should be able to update **_**Believing No More**_** and **_**How It All Started **_**SOON! I'm sorry if it takes a while. All I want to say is THANKS for the support! Also, I wish a happy birthday to Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, etc (Even though they're not real :p) The song **_**Counting Stars**_** belongs to **_**One Republic**_**, **_**Sonic the Hedgehog Characters**_** belongs to**_** SEGA**_**, and the storyline belongs to me, **_**knic99**_**! Thanks for reading and have a good night! :D**

***EDIT* It should've ended like this. Plus I fixed the terrible grammar.**


End file.
